


The Proposal

by Oneshoter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oh look, a horrible title, done in less than two hours, just the name, please bear with me, taken right from the sandra bullock's movie, the fic has nothing to do with it, this was a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshoter/pseuds/Oneshoter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin was convinced her boyfriend wanted to propose the night of their anniversary, she put on her prettiest dress and primped herself like a princess. Unfortunately, Stiles took her to the aquarium, making that night one of the worst of her dating history... or at least, that what she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I found out I'm only good at writting one shots and this is the first one in a long time, please bear with me.  
> A big hug and thanks to my pretty [Sister](http://bellarkeaddict.tumblr.com/) for helping with the edition and writing of this thing, if you're a bellarke shipper visit her AO3 profile, she is my coautor and she's currently writing a great fic.
> 
> prompt given by the beautiful people at [Stydia-fanfiction](http://stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com/)

Lydia woke up with the sound of the alarm clock; it was nearly six in the morning and she had to get ready for the most important day in her life so far – her 10th anniversary with Stiles. She was certain he was going to propose this time. Her senses were tingling; there was no doubt in her mind that this was her day, after all, he had all the symptoms, and he’s been fidgety ever since Scott and Kira’s engagement party.  She took her phone and called Kira.

“Hey, you awake?” She asked as soon as Kira picked her phone up.

“I’m awake now.” answered Kira with a sleepy voice.

“You have to come here now; I need someone to help me pick my outfit for today’s date with Stiles.”

“You, Lydia Martin, need someone to help you pick clothes? Are you sick?” asked Kira with a shocked voice.

“Ha ha, very funny, I’m nervous, I think stiles is gonna propose today. I have to be stunning”

“You do realize you’re just assuming that, right?”

“I’m not assuming, he’s been acting weird lately, every time Scott calls him he leaves the room, they’re up to something, I can smell it.”

“They’re always up to something, that’s not new. But since I am a good friend, I’ll help you. Let me grab a sweater, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Lydia said goodbye and hung up her phone. There was so much to do and so little time, she had to find the perfect dress and the perfect shoes to go with it. She wasn’t going to jeopardize the best day of her life with a bad outfit. What would she tell her children? That she looked like a vagrant the day their father proposed? No way.

***

Stiles hung up his phone and frowned, Lydia was suspicious and he couldn’t let that happen, his surprise would be ruined. He’d been waiting forever for this day to come and he couldn’t let her curious nose to destroy everything he’d built. Thank God he had friends like Kira to keep him informed. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen, everything had to be ready by 7 pm and there was a ton of work to do and a helluva lot of favors to ask.

“How is it going, Son?” Asked former Sheriff Stilinski, looking at his son from the rim of his cup of coffee.

“Not bad, dad. I have a lot to prepare for today, but I’m actually on time.” Said Stiles, while drinking a glass of orange juice.

“Don’t you think you’re abusing your new acquired Sheriff powers by asking this much?”

“Nope, I’m actually pretty confident they’re going to say yes” he said in a smug tone.

After finishing his glass of juice, Stiles said goodbye and walked out the door. By the time he got to his car Scott had called him three times, he hoped everything was going okay, he did not have time to lose fixing somebody else’s mistakes.

“What?” he answered holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear while trying to turn on his jeep. He loved that car dearly, almost like he loved some of his friends, but this was not the time to have problems.

“Chill, dude. I was calling to confirm that I already buy the suits and the equipment. Kira finished the signs yesterday and the ring is on its way from L.A”

“Thank you, I’ve been so nervous lately and Kira just told me Lydia is suspicious, I hate how well that woman knows me.” He really didn’t.

“Relax, once she sees the boring plans you have for today’s date she will lose all her suspicions and think you’re the dork you’ve always been.” Stiles could hear the grin on his friend’s tone.

“Thank you, that’s really comforting” He made a face, if was not comforting, _not at all._

…

Lydia looked at her dress on the bed, it was perfect. Everything she could’ve ever imagined for this day. She could see the ring on her hand now; she could see herself on the most beautiful wedding dress, dancing with her soon-to-be husband while their friends cheered. She never though she could be this excited at the prospective of getting married, she always imagined that she’d be having quick affairs for the rest of her life; after all, given her parents’ failed marriage, Lydia didn’t exactly have the best example.

 She sighed and tightened her grip on her camisole. This had to be the day, she waited so long for him to decide – it’s been ten years, for god’s sake! – and as much as she loved him, she loved herself too and it hurt her to live in such hesitation.

“How come you never wear pants?” Kira asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

“What? I’m sorry, I spaced out.”

“Relax, Lyds. Everything is going to be fine” Kira hugged her. Lydia admired the girl’s ability to be this calm. “I have to go now, I have an appointment and I can’t be late.”

“Bye, wish me luck.” Said Lydia with a nervous smile.

“You don’t need luck, that man’s crazy about you.”

Lydia smiled and walked her friend to the front door. She had to get ready, Stiles would be picking her up in two hours, and time was against her. She wanted to look beautiful for him; she wanted so much for him to be sure about this decision. They’ve been through so much suffering, pain and loss. He’d seen her in her worst and he was still there, he was the man of her life, she’d made many mistakes but being with him was not one of them.

 

***

 

The doorbell rang and startled her. It was time. She took a deep breath and fixed her dress, her hands were shaking and she could feel the tears coming. This was the night that would change her life forever. By the end of this day she would be either an engaged woman or a very disappointed one. She grabbed her purse and look at her reflection for one last time before opening the door. He was standing there, so handsome but so nervous like the first time she’d seen him in third grade, like a scared puppy, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers in various shades of pink and purple, and smiling nervously at her.

“Hi babe” he hugged her and kissed her softly on her lips. “You look beautiful” he gave her the flowers “I don’t wanna be cheesy, but I saw them and I thought of you, happy anniversary”

“You too” she said while taking the flowers “You’re really handsome tonight, not that you’re never handsome, but tonight you look special” she babbled – _get your shit together Lydia Martin_! – She felt like a schoolgirl in her first date, which was utterly ridiculous, because he’s certainly not her first date and this was not their first date.

“I have great plans for us tonight, you’re gonna be pleasantly surprised” he said with a smile “let’s go”

He walked her to the Jeep and opened the passenger door for her.  She smiled, such a gentleman. Then he rounded the car and walked to the driver’s door. Just before getting inside, his phone chimed in his pocket. It was a text from Scott.

_Everything’s ready._

Stiles sighed with relief, everything was going as planned. Luckily by the end of the night Lydia would be his fiancée and he would be on the way of being the happiest man in the world. It took him a lot of time to decide how to propose, he wanted it to be special, he wanted it to be perfect, but after seeing Lydia’s face on Scott and Kira’s engagement party he knew it was time, she was ready and he’d been ready since he saw her and immediately fell in love with her.

 

***

 

Lydia smiled and held Stile’s hand, he was cold and shaking, she wanted to think it was because he was nervous but she wasn’t sure. He stopped the car and turned to look at her. Those big brown eyes could do wonders on her; she could feel her body melting and her mind shutting down, but she had to stay strong, this was the first night of the rest of her life.

“Here we are, babe” he said smiling “I thought tonight we deserved something different” he got out of the car and walked to her door to open it “let’s go.”

Lydia reached out to grab his hand, she could feel and see her hand shaking. He helped her out of the car and they both turned around. When she saw the place she felt a cold shiver running through her body. The big bright neon lights of the aquarium sign made her feel nauseous. This was the place? This was the big surprise? She tried to smile and not let her disappointment show in her face.

“I bet you never thought of this place, uh?” he said, looking excited.

“Oh no, I did not. It certainly is… different” she tried to tell herself that the night wasn’t over, there was still a lot to come “H-how did you think of this?”

“I was trying to give you a big surprise for our anniversary, but a fancy dinner seemed too cliché for me, so I thought a nice, relaxed tour of the new aquarium would be perfect, we’ve already done everything on the book.”

Stiles took her by the arm and dragged her inside, there were still a few families on the place and some teenagers who looked at her with a weird face, she was overdressed and she felt ridiculous. She felt the sting of tears on her eyes. She wanted cliché, she needed cliché, nothing like a romantic dinner to make a man want to marry a woman, but no, she had to have the quirkiest boyfriend in town, she felt so stupid.

“They told me the shark tank is kinda lonely tonight, so there would be no toddlers crying, wanna go there?”  He looked so excited, she couldn’t just tell him no.

“Sure.”

The walked to the right, till they got to a lonely, dark hallway. She looked up and saw no sharks, only a bunch of colorful fishes swimming around, minding their business. She wanted so badly to be mad at him, but she just couldn’t. He was the love of her life, with or without a ring she wanted to be with him forever and have his babies and be buried next to him, they were still young, there was plenty of time for him to make up his mind.

“There are no sharks, I wanted to see sharks” he said, looking like a little boy who just dropped his ice cream “Look, a bunch of scuba divers”

She looked at the tank and saw five men, each one of them holding a white sign, once she could see what was written on them she couldn’t believe it.

_Would you marry me?_

She looked at Stiles and found him down on one knee, holding a little box on both hands. His eyes, his beautiful eyes were bright with unshed tears, and they were asking the same question that was on the divers’ hands. Her green eyes answered for her. _Yes! Yes! a million times yes!_ She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hug him and tell the world that she was finally engaged to this beautiful, thoughtful, honest and loving man. But instead she kneeled right in front of him and held his face with both of her hands.

“I love you Lydia Martin. Hell, I think I’ve loved you since I saw you with your ponytails and your flower dress on that sunny, school day. I know we’ve been through a lot and I know I don’t deserve you, but you were there when everything else was falling apart, you made me fall in love with you even more when you showed me how kind and generous you were. I saw the woman behind that cold, airheaded girl; I saw what you could be and what I could be with you. I don’t want to waste another day wondering if you’ll accept me, I decided to take my chances and secure you by my side for the rest of my life. Lydia Martin, Would you marry me?”

By the time he finished there were tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to take back every bad thing she thought about him the past few minutes. He’d made her the happiest woman on earth and she was going to show that to the world. He was simply perfect and she couldn’t wait another minute to be with him forever.

“Yes, oh God, yes!” She hugged him and kissed him fully on his lips, she could taste the saltiness of his tears and she could feel his love surrounding her, she was the luckiest woman on the face of the planet. “I’ve waited for this for a long time, I love you so much, you made me the person that I am now, you, with your generosity and you stubbornness and your constant need of making me feel happy, you made me realize how important I am, you took me out of my misery and filled my days with brightness and I love you so much for everything. You made me believe I could be defined by my actions and not by my past and I just didn’t know how to handle that, but you taught me, you’re the most important person in my life and I couldn’t live without you.”

Stiles grabbed her right hand and slipped a beautiful ring on her finger, it was probably the most precious thing she’d seen. It was a platinum ring with tiny diamonds surrounding a shiny and perfectly cut amethyst. She loved the fact that, like him, it was not a common ring, it was clear he spent time choosing it for her, it was clear he wanted it to be special.

“Guys, you’re going to destroy your knees”

Scott’s voice came from the door next to the tank, he was standing on the threshold wearing a scuba diver’s suit, next to him were Kira, Derek, Isaac and Liam, they were all smiling, except for the old wolf, who had his trademark scowl on his face; even below his stern expression, Lydia could see the warmth on his eyes. She stood up with Stiles and ran to hug them. Once they were all seating in one of the aquarium’s benches she took her purse and started smacking Scott with it.

“You knew it all this time and you didn’t tell me?!” she laughed and turned to look at Kira “you too, saw me all worried and didn’t even blink”

“It would have ruined the surprise and at the end everything ended up just fine”

“Not fine. Perfect.”  Lydia smiled and looked at her fiancée.

That night, while they were laying under the covers of the very expensive and comfy bed on the luxury suite their friends paid for as an engagement gift, Lydia caressed her boyfriend chest, he was sleeping, but she couldn’t sleep, she was sore in places she’d never thought she’d be, but she also was happier than she’d ever been. Because there, into his arms, Lydia understood that there were a lot of things to be unsure of, but Stiles’ love was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! I appreciate your kudos and comments :3


End file.
